


Sunday Ride

by DestinedHellfire



Series: Private Affairs [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Erotica, Masturbation, Other, alcohol consumption, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 08:42:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinedHellfire/pseuds/DestinedHellfire
Summary: With the house to herself and hot summer weather all around her, a particular blonde huntress decides to let loose with the help of her prized motorcycle.





	Sunday Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Yang is pretty attractive, not gonna lie. 
> 
> Commissioned by jdragoknight 
> 
> (See information on how to support my writing in the end notes)

A blistering summer’s heat clouded over the small island of Patch; even in the middle of the remote forest that hosted the humble abode of huntresses Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long. These conditions, however, were nothing new to the aforementioned blonde member of Team RWBY, who could be found on this particular Sunday afternoon beating the heat and enjoying some time to herself in the nearby shed running maintenance on her beloved motorcycle, Bumblebee. Unfortunately for the blonde, this moment of peace was shattered by that of her father Taiyang:

“Hey there, sweetheart, need help with anything?”

Yang, doing her best to not show the minute amount of irritation his interruption had caused, would simply glance up towards the source of the voice and smile.

“No thanks dad, got it covered.” She spoke simply and to the point, her gaze and attention quickly shifting back towards that of her vehicle.

After a subtle sigh, the male would speak once more, “Okay, well I’m going into town to pick up stuff for dinner tonight so I’ll see you a little bit later, okay?”

The other did not respond with words, simply sticking her natural arm up from behind the motorcycle and giving her father a kind wave; after a few moments, the sound of boots on the forest floor was enough confirmation to know that she was alone once more.

 _Finally..._ Yang thought to herself, releasing a sigh of relief as she set the wrench she had been using down on the shed floor and instead reaching over near the rear wheel of the bike and retrieving an ice cold beer that she had conveniently placed out of sight from the entrance to the shed in question; after finishing the remainder of the bottle, the blonde would use her one arm to also wipe the sweat that had been accumulating on her forehead.

Much needed refreshment out of the way, the firework of a huntress would lean back from her current sitting position so that her tank top-clad back was pressed gently against one of the sheet metal walls that made up the shed; not only was the heat making this routine tune-up more difficult than normal, it was to the fact that given said heat the blonde would leave her metal appendage inside the house and effectively leave her operating the machine with one arm.

_Maybe I should call it a day…_

It was a tempting thought, as one quick check of her scroll revealed the temperature to be an astounding ninety-three degrees Fahrenheit; this revelation would cause Yang to let out a low and miserable groan, the back of her head delicately banging back against the wall behind her as lilac pupils stared aimlessly up towards the ceiling above her. It was clear that her mind was trying to calculate some sort of solution to the predicament she was currently in, as it proved obvious that despite the relaxing sensation of the subtle buzz that she obtained from her alcohol consumption was simply not enough in terms of staying cool in the grueling summer sun. 

After what seemed like years of deliberation, a sudden light bulb would flick on inside the mind of the blonde that one could partially blame on the alcohol inside her, but mostly the natural abundance of confidence she possessed; it was this idea that would see Yang eagerly rise to her feet and due one final peek outside the shed to make sure that her father was long gone for what it was she was about to do.

With all the confirmation in the world she needed at the moment, the former student of Beacon Academy would seemingly waste no time in using her singular appendage to begin lifting the previously mentioned tank top over her head; though given the nature of having one arm and a charming 34D bust that was currently not burdened by the tightness of a bra, the blonde would have just the slightest of troubles in removing the garment in its entirety; soon enough, however, she would persevere and carelessly chuck the article of clothing toward the opposite side of the shed she was residing in.

A relieving sigh would escape her lips as the newly exposed skin was allowed to completely breathe; her lilac pupils turned towards her motorcycle and cause a gentle smirk to come across her face; with eagerness in her stride, the blonde would begin to circle round the front portion of the vehicle as the tips of her fingers tenderly caressed the gasoline tank in a fashion that would convince any hypothetical onlooker of the scene that this motorcycle was her soulmate.

Eventually, Yang would arrive on the opposite side of Bumblebee, her fingers releasing themselves from the warmth of the metal and rapidly finding themselves firmly pressed against her sweat sheened breasts; slow and methodically, like a snake in tall grass, the blonde would slither her hand down the exceptionally defined chisels that made up her abdomen towards the fastener that would keep her brown jeans in place when a belt was not present within the loops of the garment. Once arriving at the desired destination, her digits would hastily undo the button of her pants as well as lower the zipper beneath and allowing just the smallest bit of her yellow boyshort to peek out from the confines of her jeans.

Now with even more room to breathe, the former student would fix her lilac gaze once more upon the motorized vehicle that was her baby and allow the gears of lust to begin turning within her mind once again; the tips of her digits, now coated in a subtle veil of sweat, would return once more to the summer heated metal and grant it yet another intimate caress. With each passing moment, the blonde would feel her thought process grow narrower and narrower as the lopsided foreplay continued for several more minutes to pass until seemingly without warning, Yang would casually mount the leather seat of the motorcycle; the coolness it had compared to the rest of the bike sent a current of both relief and arousal across her entire body, desiring even more of this sensation, the blonde would use her arm to tug her pant down until its waistline was snuggly tucked beneath her still boyshort clad rear.

Eager to ditch that of the foreplay and move on to the nitty-gritty of this private affair, the huntress grasp the throttle of Bumblebee for added support before beginning to slowly gyrate her hips backwards and forwards; the press of satin grinding against leather had Yang tenderly biting down on her bottom lip whilst her head slowly began to lull back and lilac pupils began to fixate on the sheet metal ceiling that was a few feet above where she was sitting; every second that came to pass would see the mind of the burning blonde discard any and all excess thoughts that did not pertain to her current lustful desires, attempting in a practically desperate state to think of something or someone to make this even more enjoyable than it already currently was; her mind continued to wander through all the various individuals and scenarios that really got her going, different shades and hues whizzing through her thought process until one in particular stuck to her sinful thoughts like an adhesive.

_Weiss…_

Suddenly, the thought of the former heiress consumed her psyche; elevating the blonde to a higher state of sin which saw the pace of her hip gyrations being to quicken in pace.

“L-lucky ass… m-monkey…” Yang cursed to herself, the envious thoughts of that charismatic stowaway scoring the aforementioned Beacon student caused her teeth to grind together in a similar fashion to her nethers currently grinding against that of her motorcycle; while the concept initially sent the blonde into an envious state of annoyance, she would quickly come to realize she could use that concept to further her own self-pleasure; her eyes fluttering to a closed position and her mind succumbing to a total state of lustful fantasy.

Bumblebee was soon no more, and instead the huntress began to envision it was the fair-skinned face of her teammate Weiss Schnee; what was once the corner of the shed where she had placed her tools and refreshments now sat a wooden chair that had the monkey tied up, stripped down to a nude state and forced to watch as the two females engaged In the most magical oral sex session the blonde had ever been apart of; even the added fact that Sun was sat there with clear arousal in both his eyes and his member caused Yang to climb to an even more elevated state of bliss. The fantasy would continue to play out like this, as Yang’s moans began to grow louder and louder whilst her nethers grew both damper and more heated with every passing moment; her digits would tighten around the firmness of the throttle, imagining it was the silky nature of the heiress’ luscious arctic locks.

Sweat began to once more cascade down her dirtied cheeks, the faint aroma of alcohol hitting her nostrils to remind the blonde of the euphoria she found herself in; the wetness of nether regions beginning to be absorbed into the satin fabric of her boyshort, allowing movement against the leather to prove far easier.

_Shit, I miss her…_

There had always been a soft attraction towards the female from Atlas, though her struggle with her feelings towards another member of her team meant she didn’t act upon any sort of these feelings; allowing for that blonde monkey to swoop in and steal the Ice Queen’s heart. Of course, Yang had no issue with the stowaway; in fact, she thought the male was rather attractive and that Weiss was quite the lucky lady to score such eye candy, which would explain why Sun was in her lustful fantasy to begin with.

 _So glad I’m bisexual…_ the huntress would think to herself with a mischievous smirk plastered on her face, followed by a groan escaping her lips; she felt the electricity begin to swell within her womanhood, the obvious signal of an impending orgasm mere minutes away; this would not deter the blonde, however, instead it would add more fuel to the lustful fire that enshrouded her and prompt her toes to begin to twitch and curl within the confines of her sneakers.

This process would continue, the frame of Bumblebee would begin to rock as the intensity of Yang’s ministrations elevated to near maximum capacity until one particular hip gyration would rock her hard than any of the ones prior.

“F-FUCK!” the blonde yelled in ecstasy as her clitoris pressed against the stiffest portion of the motorcycle seat and sent Yang into the deepest depths of primal instinct, the fingers that were once locked firmly around the acceleration throttle now would shoot up and come to rest within the golden beauty of her locks; the culmination of both sweat and arousal now caused her yellow undergarment to stick to her body both in the front and in the back, meaning a buildup of friction that was being used by the huntress in sinful matters. Tongue lulling to the side of her mouth, the blonde would find herself softly panting as she continued to use the motorcycle in the most unconventional of matters.

It would not be long, however, until her mind would drift back into the fantasy she called paradise, only this time it would bear positive differences compared to the one she had imagined before; the vehicle was now replaced with that of Weiss’ own womanhood, yet there was still a sheen of arousal that happily coated her face. The blonde monkey know as Sun Wukong was still firmly tied to that wooden chair, a helpless and aroused spectator to the events unfolding in front of him.

_Sure, you’re a good fuck King Kong, but you and I both know Ice Queen is missin’ out…_

More panted breaths would leave the huntress, as she gripped the locks of her golden hair even tighter; her entire lower half on fire as she continued to gyrate her hips against the leather whilst another bead of sweat would descend down her dirtied cheek until colliding with the tip of Yang’s lulled tongue; the tantalizing taste would rival that of the finest pastry as she fantasized the possibilities of what the fluids of Weiss’ arousal tasted like, ranging from vanilla ice cream all the way to margaritas.

The huntress was so distracted in all this lustful brainstorming, however, that she failed to realize just how close her release was; as the next movement of her hips sent her over the peak.

“WEISS!” the blonde would scream, as the entirety of her clitoris collided with the seat of her beloved motorcycle; a barrage of spasms would come next to claim her, sending her head forward until her forehead was firm pressed against the metal of the handlebars. Every inch of her lower body would begin to shake with pleasure as Yang could feel her boyshort attempting and failing to absorb the arousal that was squirting out from her nether regions.

Luckily for Yang, it would come as quickly as it arrived, the blonde now heaving as she came down from sinful high whilst a satisfied smirk was on her face.

“T-talk about a **Crotch Rocket** …” the pun master would mumble to herself with pride, her eyes finally fluttering open to reveal the extent of her work; though she was slouched over, the light that seeped in between the gap that was present between her abdomen and the frame of the motorcycle allowed her to catch the subtle reflective nature of the sheen that was her arousal now coating the leather seat. Seeing such an end result would cause Yang to chuckle with how much of a mess she had made, knowing full well that she would have to clean it up before it ruined her leather.

“Don’t worry baby… I’ll take ca-“

“Yang! I’m home sweetie!” her words were cut off by the familiar voice that could only belong to that of her father; out of the corner of Yang’s eye, she could see through the small gaps in her locks her father entering their home with paper grocery bags in each arm.

“Shit!” the blonde would blurt out, the prospect of being caught by her father caused her to fumble and fall off her motorcycle and land hard on the concrete floor rear first; her arm crashing into the toolbox that had been laying there and creating a large commotion that could no doubt be heard from within her house.

“Yang?!” it was absolutely no surprise that the tattooed huntress would rush out of the house and towards the shed in question to check on the wellbeing of his daughter.

Fortunately for the blonde, she had conveniently landed on the side of Bumblebee that faced away from the shed entrance, the evidence of her lustful actions hidden from sight from her father who was now at the entrance in question.

“Yang…?!” Taiyang would call out once more, not seeing his daughter.

“Hey, dad! How was the market?” the huntress would pop her head out from over the seat in a fashion to where only her head and neck would visible from where the other was standing.

Letting out a sigh of relief, the blonde hunter would chuckle; “Not bad, gonna start making dinner; any special requests?”

“Yeah, don’t burn it.”

“Very funny!” the other would reply with a laugh, turning on his heels towards the house; “See you in a bit!”

“Ditto!”

Once positive that her father was out of sight, Yang would quickly hustle to retrieve her clothing and fix it to its previous state before his original departure; with one final downward tug of her tanktop, the huntress would glance over to the corner where she had fantasized the tied-up monkey.

_We’ll have to see who’s better at making melting ice in the future, monkey boy…_

Smirking at her thought, the former Beacon student would adjust her bangs and return to her maintenance once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter (@Destindhellfire) for updates on my various writing projects and find appropriate links to support my writing financially! 
> 
> Keep moving forward!
> 
> -Michael


End file.
